lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venturian Battle (Video Game)
Venturian Battle is a spin-off of Venture. Gameplay The game plays like the Minecraft ''Hunger Games/Survival Games server plug-in, with players placed at the center of a map near a "treasure trove", a pile of chests filled with food, armor, and weaponry. When the game begins, players may either compete over the central resources or spread out to find items stored in chests scattered around the area. Players who are killed are eliminated, or "banished", with the last surviving player winning. The game combines elements of Survival Games with more recent, standalone battle royale games, such as the rapidly shrinking zone from Fortnite; various disasters, such as collapsing ceilings or mountains, acid rain in specific locations, or clouds of hydrogen cyanide. Players are rewarded "Venture Coins" based on a combination of however long they survived and how many kills they racked up. Players may purchase cosmetic items with coins, such as plyer models and variations, as well as maps for their own servers. Players may also enter "squad battles", which involve teams of 3-5 players, and a 36-v-36 mode that pits two large groups against one another. Squad battles are largely the same, except that players enter a "paralyzed" state, once their health is depleted, giving allies the option to use a health potion to revive their teammates before they bleed out or are killed by an opponent. Maps * Cave (Cost: Unlocked from the start) ** Description: An age-old underground construction in a subterranean area. Excellent for fighters who like to creep up and ambush their opponents. ** Texture Map: Default ** Arena Events: Cave-in, structural collapse, hydrogen cyanide, avalanche, border contraction. * Bay (Cost: Unlocked from the start) ** Description: Attempt to survive in the pirate's private encampment, complete with ghost ships and caverns! ** Texture Map: Default ** Arena Events: Cave-in, ship explosions, firing cannons, avalanche, demonic invasion. * Collapsing Castle (Cost: Unlocked from the start) ** Description: A disintegrating citadel constructed deep in the Underworld, with plenty of magma for your opponents to burn in! ** Texture Map: Default ** Arena Events: Cave-in, structural collapse, hydrogen cyanide, demonic invasion, crumpling floors. * Hideout (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Square in the Wyrm's hideaway! ** Texture Map: Fantasy ** Arena Events: Cave-in, Wyrm revival, demonic invasion, border contraction, lava flood, geysers. * Marble Cave (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: This cavern is the lair of the Gorgons. Try your best not to look at their eyes and you'll be good. ** Texture Map: Greek ** Arena Events: Cave-in, Gorgon revival, demonic invasion, border contraction, crumpling floors. * Sanctuary (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: This concealed temple is set within the deepest rain forest. Watch out for opponents hidden in the treetops! ** Texture Map: Default ** Arena Events: Cave-in, hydrogen cyanide, crumpling floors, boulder, border contraction, wildfire. * Atlantis (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Deep under the sea, a hidden metropolis lay in ruin. Atlantis awaits the attack. ** Texture Map: Greek ** Arena Events: Cave-in, crumpling floors, border contraction, collapsing pillars, tsunami, geysers. * Ruins (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Deserted and demolished, there are still mysteries left to be found in this dilapidated city. Struggle for the remaining resources and try to get through this perilous place. ** Texture Map: Modern ** Arena Events: Cave-in, crumpling floors, border contraction, hydrogen cyanide, building collapse. * Siege (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Confronteth the enemies upon their barricades 'r defend the castle. War is upon us. ** Texture Map: Fantasy ** Arena Events: Cave-in, crumpling floors, border contraction, drawbridge raising, demonic invasion. * Fortress (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Coronate yourself in fame in the fortress' great hall. ** Texture Map: Default ** Arena Events: Cave-in, crumpling floors, border contraction, demonic invasion, wall explosions. * City Strike (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: An extraterrestrial invasion has formed a deadly arena. Protect your rooftops but try not to drop to your doom! ** Texture Map: Science Fiction ** Arena Events: Cave-in, building collapse, wall explosions, mother-ship blast, alien invasion, EMP. * Airport (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Despite being a harb'r in the clouds, far hence from the lightning and thund'r, this p'rt is aught but halcyon. ** Texture Map: Victorian ** Arena Events: Crumbling floors, ship explosions, cannon fire, border contraction, wall explosions. * Old West (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: It's high noon! Thin's ahr fixinn-ta git wild in thuh frontier, so guh-rab a fistfull-a acetone peroxide, slap awn a serape an fix for an almighty brush atwixt thuh daisy, thuh bad, an thuh ugly. ** Texture Map: Western ** Arena Events: Cave-in, crumbling floors, building collapse, wall explosions, cannon fire. * Excavation (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: A snowy dig site remains abandoned. What indescribable thing have the researchers found under the ice cap? Observe, while fighting against both the weather and one another! ** Texture Map: Default ** Arena Events: Cave-in, crumbling floors, building collapse, wall explosions, demonic invasion. * Bedroom (Cost: $2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Are you a toy or is everything else extremely large? Be careful not to lose your sense of size as you battle your way across this ginormous room and clean up the contest. ** Texture Map: Toy ** Arena Events: Cave-in, building collapse, ship explosions, cannon fire, demonic invasion. * Halloween ($4,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Something evil this way comes. Full of fatal thrills and menacing scares, it will frighten everyone off their gamer chairs! ** Texture Map: Halloween ** Arena Events: Cave-in, building collapse, hydrogen cyanide, demonic invasion, border contraction. * Chinese Dale ($12,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Find your inner chi as you fight across this this bygone realm of dragons! Map purchase also gives access to East Asian Player Models. ** Texture Map: East Asian ** Arena Events: Cave-in, avalanche, dragon revival, demonic invasion, border contraction, tsunami. * Xmas ($4,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Get together with the mates for some scuffling in this seasonal arena. Guaranteed to be more enjoyable than pretending you like the Bigfoot slippers your grandpa gave you. ** Texture Map: Festive ** Arena Events: Cave-in, avalanche, wall explosions, hydrogen cyanide, border contraction, blizzard. * California ($2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Whether you're goin' across thuh Golden Gate Bridge or burnin' up in Death Valley, be careful as you fight off your opponents in thuh state of expensive money and blonde guys. ** Texture Map: Modern ** Arena Events: Collapsing floors, hydrogen cyanide, tsunami, ship explosions, wildfire. * Florida ($2,000 Venture Coins) ** Description: Welcome to Gator Country! We got Disney World, the Everglades, and the Kennedy Space Center. Just be warned-- those alligators haven't eaten in quite a while! ** Arena Events: Collapsing floors, hydrogen cyanide, tsunami, ship explosions, alligator attack. Items Armor Axes Elixirs Long Blades Long Guns Other Pistols Short Blades Parents Guide '''Sex & Nudity' Violence & Gore * The game revolves entirely around the idea of "kill or be killed". As such, violence is part of the design. * Players use a variety of bladed weaponry, firearms, and explosives to attack and kill one another. White blood textures appear if players are damaged badly enough. * The "Siege" map contains many corpses, some of which have been decapitated (blood is evident). Profanity Alcohol/Drugs/Smoking Frightening/Intense Scenes * Battles can get intense, particularly if the player is unable to arm themselves. * Mild jump-scares are included on the Halloween and Marble Cave maps. Category:Video Games Category:Venturian Battle Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears Category:Venture Category:2022 Category:June Category:Battle Royale Category:Fighting Games